Her Sacrifice, His Response
by FreezeTheFuture
Summary: [Sequel to 'Her Sacrifice', sets some time ] As Flora and Clive's relationship grows to distant and short talks, Flora is starting to have her own doubts about his love towards Will her hope save their .. or will it be reduced to dusk?


_**Her Sacrifice, His Response.**_

_"So, how's she feeling today, professor?"_

_"Not much better, Clive. She's been doing alright lately, anyway. I don't see any logical explanation for this."_

_"Maybe, just maybe, she knows 'that'. You have been quite busy lately."_

_"Today's the last day. You know it."_

_"Such a good thing to hear, Clive."_

A hazel haired girl woke up when her green clock had sounded. She reached out to stop it with her right hand, which kept in force and avoided smashing it to pieces. Flora moaned, still feeling sleepy and with a burning feeling on her eyes when she looked up.

She stood up lazily and scratched her eyes with annoyance, feeling how the un-sleep hours had affected her. She had been having trouble sleeping, staying awake for hours after having gone to bed pretending to be tired. It's not that she wasn't tired, which usually happened, it's that she wasn't in the mood of sleeping. She felt like she didn't have nothing to dream about.

And you may be wondering, how the cheerful Flora that she was had become... an Anti-Flora?

Well, firstly, as you may remember, months before, Flora had paid Clive's bill with her father's untouchable fortune, which led to her village's disappearance as a consequence. When Clive had realized this, he had obviously gone to comfort her after hearing her stupid excuses of why she was crying. He had kissed her, and promised her that he would be by her side anytime she needed that.

That was long time ago. Present is now really different.

Clive and Flora had been seeing each other less - much less - than before. He would leave the house while she was sleeping, which she wasn't noticing at first. But some time later, when these sleeping problems had started appearing, she started noticing Clive leaving at midnight, and come back before the time of having lunch, telling her that he was working on something 'special', which she considered a lame excuse. He'd leave again after a quick nap, and come again before having dinner. For three months has he been doing that.

That led to an extreme lack of love and dates that she truly needed to go on with her life after her village's disappearance. That left our dear Flora hanging on the Destiny's hands and with theories that would even amaze the Professor.

Flora mainly thought that since they had been going out for almost half a year by now, he could be seeing another girl, stabbing Flora's trustful back. The lame excuse he usually came with wasn't easy to believe, and how tired he was wasn't a good thing either. But Clive wasn't that type of guy either, maybe a little bit teaser, but not a cheater.

But if the excuse was true and he came that tired, he could be also working on something worse than the massive fortress he built in the past to destroy London. That's something that you could easily call 'special', and Clive had still lots of money from his adoptive mother. If that was the case, paying his bill wouldn't have been worth it at all.

But all of this had been like this for three months. Flora didn't have enough gain to waste time in vain, nor waste it with someone who doesn't appreciate her. She should set things straight, tell him or make him spill the truth.

As these thoughts raced through her head, she woke up and went down stairs, just after making her bed.

"Good morning, Flora!" greeted Luke "How was your sleep?"

"Black." stated she walking to the kitchen.

"Black?" asked the Professor "What kind of dream is that?" he laughed.

"It's not that. I am saying that I didn't have any dream, or maybe I don't remember having any." she poured some coffee with some hot chocolate to her mug, walking out from the kitchen.

"That's quite interesting! I usually dream about chocolate ice-creams and your strawberry cupcakes!"

The Professor laughed at Luke's statement as he looked at Flora's face, which had a false mid-smile plastered on her angelical face "Flora, dear, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I simply haven't sleep as much as I should have. I'll take a nap after eating." she sat on the red couch and took a sip of her hot chocolate. The Professor stared at her, trying to analyze her facial expression.

"Luke, what time is it?" asked the Professor giving up.

"Uh... one o'clock, why?" said he.

"Is it that late already?" asked Flora suddenly.

"It'll be time for lunch soon, we should start preparing the meal." said the Professor.

"Wait!" said Flora getting up to stop her mentor. He looked at her surprised "Do you know... where Clive is?"

Her question had surprised Luke as well, but not passing the Professor's nervousness at all "I don't know Flora. Didn't he tell you anything?"

"No..." muttered she.

"He didn't tell us anything about it neither! He has been busy lately." said Luke.

But deep inside, Flora knew that they were hiding something, that they were telling her more stupid excuses. She could easily tell when someone was making out their own story, it was something that she could see in people. And Luke and sadly the Professor were lying to her on her face, as if she couldn't see it. But to avoid being rude or letting herself say something that wasn't probably true, she only nodded and said:

"Okay, I guess that he must have something better to do..."

And now from the boys' perspective, they could see that Flora's glass façade was breaking slowly, and that she could easily see that they were lying. It was obvious how Flora suspected something. But they had to continue the act, even though the Professor was feeling horrible for lying to Flora.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Luke.

"Luke... could you please tell me what's going on?" asked she, sounding more like a pleading.

"I already told you I don't know anything!" said Luke innocently.

"Luke, I know that Clive's up to something. Don't lie to me, please." said she.

"Clive's been busy lately, but that doesn't mean anything." said the Professor.

"Please, Professor, even you can't believe yourself." said Flora sighing.

"Flora, but why are so upset about that?" asked Luke. The Professor elbowed Luke too late, fearing Flora's theories about Clive.

"Isn't that obvious?" she sat on a chair nearby and sighed "Clive has been disappearing without any explanation, saying that he was 'busy with something special'. I can't believe that, Professor, he's up to something that isn't trustable at all."

"What makes you say that?" asked Luke now a little bit worried.

"That he's always tired to take me to a date, that he's not as sweet as he used to, that we haven't seen each other a lot lately, that he isn't talking to me when we are able to..." she sighed deeper "What if... he's giving his love to anybody else?"

The Professor and Luke looked at each other with wide eyes "Of course not! Clive's not a cheater!"

"And what's up with that faces?" asked she "You seem surprised."

"We are amazed because you thought that when it's not that." said Luke. The Professor sighed, feeling stressed.

"So you know it!" said Flora.

"No we don't." pointed out the Professor "We simply know that Clive likes you like the first day you two met."

_'Like...?' _ Flora bite her lip to avoid any saddened expression on her face.

And Luke noticed this "No! He meant love, didn't he?" he elbowed the Professor, who only adjusted his hat.

"I am confused right now, let's forget what you have said, okay?" said Flora getting up to go to the kitchen.

"But Flora-"

"Let's forget this, okay, Luke?" said she interrupting Luke.

When Flora entered the kitchen, Luke approached the Professor "Professor, you could have said something!"

He only smiled "Luke, my boy, Flora knows perfectly how much Clive loves her. Let her calm down a little bit and she'll see everything clearer."

All of a sudden, Flora appeared, wearing a happier face that everybody prefered "Guys, what do you want for lunch?"

"I don't know. What about spaghetti?" asked Luke.

"I'd also like that. And you?" when he looked at Flora, she was already inside the kitchen.

"Working on it!" yelled she.

"You see?" asked the Professor.

"I guess you are right." said Luke.

"Let's set up the table. We should let Flora relax a little bit today." said the Professor approaching the living room's closet and taking out some plates.

_**[15 delicious minutes later...]**_

"Oh! I am totally full!" said Luke "I never thought that anybody would ever fulfill my stomach like you did!"

Flora laughed "That's what I usually do when I am a little sad: Make the most delicious dishes only for you!"

"I see it works perfectly, right?" she nodded "So, what will you do about Clive?"

She got up and sighed "I don't know, Professor. I will take a nap and I'll decide..."

"Think about it deeply, Flora. He loves you a lot." said Luke.

"Are you sure?" asked Flora taking the plates.

"Trust us. And believe me - I know how it feels like to love someone deeply." said the Professor. Luke looked at him amused.

He thought that he'd break down in mere seconds, but surprisingly, he seemed fine. Who knows, maybe he had moved on from Claire? A love like theirs wasn't a silly thing, and the Professor had even removed his hat when she left - maybe for the science's security. A time travel like hers was far from normal, and that day, she had left, following Dimitri's advice.

"Thanks, I'll be fine. The tea pot is in the kitchen, if you want to prepare some tea for you." said Flora smiling.

"That's a good idea, indeed." said the Professor. "Want some tea?"

"Sure!" Luke ran happily to the kitchen, still hungry of more.

"He'll never be completly full!" said the girl shaking her head.

"Yes... but whatever, sleep well, Flora. I hope you make the right decision." said the Professor smiling.

"Yes, I hope so." Flora went upstairs and went to her bedroom, closing the door slowly.

_'The Professor's words have really impressed me. He is right about some things: Clive's not a cheater at all... but he only likes me? I thought he loved me, but I guess that I was wrong. I have made a big mistake thinking that. A boy like him loving someone like me? You are stupid Flora! But he hasn't cleared my theory of the second attempt to destroy London. Love's not important now - I must find out if paying the bill was worth it' _ Flora lay down on her bed and closed her eyes, trying to close her eyes.

_**[Meanwhile, downstairs]:**_

"Is the tea ready?" yelled Luke from the couch he was sitting on.

"Ssssh!" muttered the Professor taking a tray with 2 mugs and a tea pot "You'll wake Flora up!"

"Sorry." said Luke.

"But going again to Clive's thing..." said the Professor sitting down "Do you think that Flora will withstand the situation much longer?"

"Nope." said Luke pouring some tea into his mug "I wouldn't tolerate it either."

"I understand Flora, and she is probably right about some things." said the Professor.

"Which ones?" Luke took a sip of his tea.

"Such as the talking thing... he hasn't talked to her really often. And considering how busy we all are, it's not a surprising thing that Flora feels alone." pointed out the Professor.

"And what about his behavior?" said Luke "I understand Clive - if he's out almost the whole day, I understand that he is tired."

"Clive's been out too much, he should stop a little bit." said the Professor. He took a sip of tea and said "Flora won't tolerate this so much longer."

"Yeah... I hope this ends soon." said Luke.

"He said it would soon. Let's hope he's right, my boy. Only for Flora's feelings." said the Professor taking a sip of tea.

"Do you trust Clive after all?" asked Luke taking another sip of tea.

"Of course I do. How couldn't I? He deserves it. He has gained Flora's heart, which isn't easy at all." pointed out the Professor.

"That's not clear yet, Professor." said Luke solemnly.

"You'll see how everything goes alright, my boy."

Suddenly, the house's lock sounded, and a tall man with hurry entered the place. He closed it afterwards, leaning against it taking deep breaths under the incredulous glances from Layton and Luke.

"Thank God, I thought I'd arrive late." said Clive once he had looked at the clock and fixed his clothes. He rose an eyebrow when he saw Luke and the Professor's faces "What's wrong? Do I look bad or something?"

"Was someone chasing you or something?" asked Luke. It looked like he had stolen the Professor's question, by his face.

"No! I came with such a haste that I was almost flying, nothing else." said he smiling.

"How come?" asked the Professor.

"I wanted to get some money to get something to Flora, and arrive early to the bus station." said Clive approaching a night stand next to the sofa.

"Why? Aren't you going to take a nap?" asked Luke.

"No. It isn't worth it." said Clive "There's no work left."

"Is 'that' finished?" asked the Professor enthusiastic.

"Yes it is!" said Clive happily. "I'll get some flowers for Flora and I'll head over 'there' inmediatly." he closed his wallet and kept some dollar bills in his pocket.

"Then, we do what we planned, right?" asked Luke enthusiastic.

"Yeah. But remember Luke," said Clive "don't say anything about this to her, okay?"

"Yep Sir!" said Luke innocently.

"Anyway, where's Flora?" asked Clive.

"She's in her bedroom, taking a long nap." Clive started going upstairs "Where are you going?"

"I only want to see her, just a glance - and I'll leave!" said he definetly leaving.

He walked to Flora's beige door and opened it softly, seeing his hazel princess already asleep. He smiled - even though she didn't know it, he loved her face when she was asleep. She had fallen asleep a lot of times while she was watching _Titanic. _That movie is simply too long to see in a night. He walked over her bed and sat next to her, where she was heavenly sleeping without moving. For a moment, Clive thought she was unconscious, due to the small amount of noise and movement she was doing.

_'Always so peaceful...' _he removed some bangs on her face softly _'..and beautiful.'_

He slowly leant forward and planted a small kiss on her cheek, barely noticeable but enough sweet for her to have sweet dreams. He caressed her cheek tenderly smiling, and sighing with a single glance at her. Was it so easy to make him this happy? He had his doubts. Maybe, it was Flora's sweetness, or his moldable heart.

He slowly got up and, with ghost steps and a smile on his face, went to her bedroom's and closed it, just as soft as he did before.

"Only a glance, huh?" said Luke teasingly. Clive jumped back scared "What a loong glance."

"You scared me! Don't do that ever again, Luke!" said Clive a little bit annoyed.

"Ssh! You remind me of Flora talking like that." said the young boy.

"Heh, should I take it as a compliment?" wondered Clive out loud.

"Perhaps." said Luke laughing nervously.

The Professor appeared all of a sudden "Clive, you should leave now unless you want to miss the bus!"

"I almost forgot, thanks!" said Clive running downstairs "I'll see you later!"

Clive closed the door making a lot of noise, making Luke jump backwards "Geeze, that was-"

"Guys?" Flora's awakened voice sounded "What was that?"

"...too loud." continued Luke going upstairs "Nothing Flora, nothing!"

"That was close!" whispered the Professor "Let's hope everything goes as expected."

"Professor, how will we complete our task without Flora suspecting anything?" asked Luke thinking.

The Professor rose his index finger "I've got an idea!"

"You do?" said Luke enthusiastic.

"Let me explain you. The only thing you'll have to do is take a mobile phone..." started the Professor.

_**[A long explanation and a few cups of tea later...]**_

"...and then, the rest is easy! Did you understand everything?" asked the Professor.

"After three explanations, who wouldn't?" asked Luke sighing.

The pair heard soft steps coming from upstairs and approaching the room. The Professor feared that Flora had heard them - the plan would sink to disaster.

"Hey guys!" greeted a happy Flora "I had a nice nap up there! Sweet dreams that I haven't had since lots of weeks!" the Professor and Luke looked at each other.

"Hey Flora, would you like going to a restaurant this afternoon?" asked Luke happily "They make very good meals there!"

"Sure! But is Clive coming?" asked Flora worried.

"We don't know, since the restaurant is pretty far away from here." said the Professor sighing.

"I see, but why aren't we going to a restaurant here in the city?" asked Flora.

"Oh, just to change the ambient and so on. It'll be fun!" said Luke.

"Okay, I'll go. When are we leaving?"

"Now!" exclaimed Luke.

"Now? Isn't it too early to have dinner?" asked she with her doubts.

"But Flora, we will have a walk around the town, and it'll be good for us!" said the Professor smiling.

"I guess you are right." said she smiling too "Let me brush my hair and that things."

"Okay, we'll wait for you!" said Luke. She left to the bathroom and the pair smiled.

"This is incredible." said the Professor.

"It is!" said Luke "First phase, done!"

"Let's hope we do our part well. I'd not like Flora depressed." said the Professor.

"But even though Flora found out about 'that', she'd not get depressed - maybe not as happy as she could be."

"Mhmm..."

"I am ready!" said Flora going out from the bathroom surprisingly fast "When are we leaving?"

"Now if you want." said Luke "C'mon Professor!"

"Okay, Luke, hold on!" said the Professor.

"Yes, I have to put my shoes on!" said she.

Once Flora had put her boots on, she walked out to the Professor's special car. She got in and closed the door softly, as she always did. She sat on the passenger's sit.

"Why don't you take another nap, Flora?" asked Luke "You'll arrive there better amd with more energy!"

"Maybe that's a good idea, thanks Luke." she leant against the window and closed her eyes. That was when the Professor turn on the radio.

_**"Now, in the most famous radio channel of the United Kingdom, we will give you the best hits from the 80s until today, in which we include this one, Need you Now!"**_

"Oh, I love that song!" said Luke smiling.

_**"Turn on the music, Amanda...!"**_

Flora slowly started falling sleep and her head leant forward, completely sleep now, as if she was in a daze...

...and she started dreaming.

_**Picture perfect memories**_

_**scattered all around the floor.**_

_**Reaching for the phone 'cause **_

_**I can't fight it anymore.**_

Flora saw herself in a infinite space, and it was completly white. A thick layer of white fog covered her feet and ankles "Hello?"

_**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?**_

_**For me it happens all the time.**_

Suddenly, Flora felt dizzy and a sudden but huge head ache invaded her. She put her hands on her head strongly, and feel to her knees. The pain got away, and Flora got up.

_**It's a quarter after one, **_

_**I'm all alone and I need you now.**_

_**Said I wouldn't call but**_

_**I've lost all control and I need you now.**_

A chilling breeze coming from behind sent chills through her. She shivered and looked at her sides.

But something told her to look behind.

_**And I don't know how I can do without.**_

_**I just need you now.**_

_**Another shot of whiskey, **_

_**can't stop looking at the door.**_

_**Wishing you'd come sweeping **_

_**in the way you did before.**_

Flora turned around and she saw a figure standing far away. It was a boy, with brown hair and a blue jacket. She leant forward for a better view and gasped "Clive!"

She ran to him.

_**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?**_

_**For me it happens all the time.**_

_**It's a quarter after one, **_

_**I'm a little drunk and I need you now.**_

_**Said I wouldn't call but **_

_**I've lost all control and I need you now.**_

The figure started walking away, not facing Flora yet. But Flora still ran, trying to reach him somehow "Clive, Clive! Please wait!"

_**And I don't know how I can do without**_

_**I just need you now.**_

The figure stopped walking and he turned around. He looked at Flora "Flora?"

_**Oh whoa**_

_**Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.**_

As Clive's voice echoed in Flora's ears and she reached him, he started fading away. Flora's dizziness came again, and the head ache also made its way through her. She took a hard grip on her head and growled in pain.

_**It's a quarter after one, **_

_**I'm all alone and I need you now.**_

_**And I said I wouldn't call but **_

_**I'm a little drunk and I need you now.**_

Just as that, Flora started to feel weak and she fell on her knees again. Her vision started to fade to black _'He was just an illusion... a silly illusion.'_

_**Well I don't know how I can do without.**_

_**I just need you now**_

_**I just need you now**_

The last thing she heard was Clive's voice, calling her like crazy.

"Flora! Flora!"

_**"Oh baby I need you now..."**_

_"...ora? ..Flora?" _echoed Luke's voice in her mind. She opened her eyes softy "Flora, hey!"

"Oh, Luke?" trailed out Flora confused "Thank Jesus you woke me up... I thought it was a never ending dream."

"Ah, so you dreamed something in the end?" asked the Professor "I am happy you are sleeping properly again."

"What do you mean? I have always slept properly." lied Flora "But anyway... when will we arrive to that town?"

"Soon, my dear." said the Professor. Luke's phone started to vibrate "Isn't that yours?"

"Ah, yes." he opened it and got the call

"Who is it?" (...) "Oh hello! How are you?" Flora tried hard to discover who was the person talking with Luke, but it seemed impossible. Even though, she continued to attend to it "I am good too, thanks" (...) "Oh really? I am happy for you!" (...) "Ah yes, we will see each other soon, just as the Professor said."

Now Flora knew that whoever he or she was, they were meeting her or him in the town. Or maybe, it was someone they'd see in a few hours.

"Yes, I hope so too." (...) "Don't worry, it'll work perfectly. You have been working on it so much!" (...) "What? What makes you say that?" (...) "That's true, but don't you think it's a little bit too late for regrets?" (...) "Well, don't worry, okay?" (...) "Right, I have to go. See you!" (...) Luke hung up the phone by closing it.

"Who was it?" asked Flora interested.

Luke laughed nervously "A friend of mine."

"And when are we meeting him?" asked Flora casually.

"Soon." Flora got nervous now. She usually got uneasy with new people. She was a shy girl, the typical one.

"Oh, I see." said she.

"When will we arrive?" Luke copied Flora's question.

"In a few minutes, in about five." said the Professor smiling

"Sweet! I want to see the town so bad!" said Luke.

"Didn't you say that the meals there were spectacular?" Luke got nervous "That's because you have been there, right?"

"They have made a few reforms there, Flora. Luke wants to see it as soon as possible."

The Professor looked at Luke and Luke looked at him. They both nodded quietly "Uh... Flora?"

"Yes, Luke?"

"Why don't we blindfold you to make this a better experience? So when you arrive to the town it will be a major surprise." asked Luke smiling. Flora looked at him weirdly "Just for fun."

"Okay... I guess it's alright." said Flora sweat dropping. Luke have her a blindfold and she tied it around her head "I feel weird."

"It's okay." the car stopped "Here we are!" said the Professor.

"Let's go professor!" said Luke. He went out and gasped "Hey! It looks incredible!" He waved at the people in front of them.

The Professor also smiled satisfied "Yes. They have made it perfectly. It looks even better than before."

"Hey, Flora!" Luke opened her door and she stepped out "We almost forgot her."

"Huh? I don't hear anyone..." said Flora with burning fear "Where are we?"

"You'll see it with your own eyes." said Luke "Ready?"

"Of course, it's just a blindfold." the Professor removed it from her eyes "Why would any blindfold- OH MY GOD!"

A blindfold? Just a blindfold? Ha. Surprise on your face, Flora!

The people in front of her clapped enthuastically and cheering happily. The burning fear now melted into utter happiness and joy tears as she watched the beautiful town in front of her. There were white buildings, not too tall though. Cleared paths with flowers and so on. Butterflies flew happily around the scene. The water flowed calmly through its way, with a new shinny color that made anyone be thirsty with a glance. There was a huge flat flowerpot with multiple flowers: daisies, roses, bells... But if Flora was crying, it wasn't because of the wonderfulness.

It was because of a huge banner being hold by some people:

_**Welcome to the new Saint Mystère!**_

_**7/27/'13**_

Flora started hyperventilating "Who has- Why did- What- When- How- HUH?"

"Relax, Flora!" said the Professor laughing along everyone "There are two people that want to see you."

"Who?" said she still as happy as before "Oh who cares? I MISSED YOU ALL!" yelled she running to everyone and hugging as much people as possible.

"Flora has gone... a little bit crazy, hasn't she?" the Professor laughed at Luke's statement and nodded.

"I missed you so much..." said she wiping away some remaining tears. Someone stepped out from the crowd and approached Flora. She looked at her "...Mum?"

A blonde woman wearing a red dress smiled lovingly at her "Oh Flora!"

She ran at her mother and hugged her strongly, which her mother did back "I missed you a lot...!"

"Oh, Flora!" said Lady Dahlia "I know you aren't my daughter exactly, but..." she sniffed "I missed you so much..."

Flora's tears started emerging again "Oh mum..."

Luke wiped away some tears in his eyes with his shirt's sleeve "This is so emotive... after seeing Flora go through so much pain, seeing her as happy like this again is a delightful sight."

"It is." commented the Professor also excited about the touching scene. He looked at Luke "Hey, we're sensitive today, aren't we?"

"Maybe... just a little."

"Mum, I'll never forget a day like this..." said Flora breaking the hug.

"I won't either, I promise too." the pair laughed as the crowd sighed.

"But..." said Flora to everybody "who did such an amazing thing?"

Everybody laughed at Flora's blindness "Haven't you guessed it yet?" Flora shook her head at Layton's question "I already told you: someone else wants to see you."

"Who?" asked Flora curious turning to the Professor and Luke.

The crowd suddenly divided into two and a track was formed behind Flora. On that track, someone stood there, with a flower bunch on hand. Luke's face shone with enthusiasm. The man gave the bunch to a girl on the crowd, so she'd give it to him later. He walked out and approached Flora, putting his hands on her eyes and making a typical question:

"Guess who?"

Flora gasped and removed his hands from her eyes and turned around. She gasped again and covered her mouth with her shaking hands "...C-Clive?"

"Exactly." he smiled at her. She pursued her lips and hugged Clive, almost choking him to death.

"Oh my, Clive!" her silly tears surfed again in her eyes. Stupid tears "You don't know how much I missed you! Why have you done this?"

"It hurt me to death seeing you cry when you remembered the sweet sacrifice you did for me." said he breaking the hug but still holding her "I decided to spend a part of my fortune into this, to see you smiling again."

"Oh Clive..." said Flora "You shouldn't have...!"

"Yes I should. And it was worth it, a lot actually." said he chuckling "See how much are you smiling!"

"But it wasn't like this days before. You know, I thought you were even cheating on me..." muttered she with remorse.

"I understand you, I truly do." said he kindly "Anyone would have thought that."

"But now that I think about it..." Flora looked at the population "how did you know that I was coming?"

"Well, while you were sleeping, sleeping beauty," said Clive making Flora giggle "I went there and told them that everything was ready and you could come when we told you to."

"And how did we know when to come?" Clive simply glanced over a proud Luke and a smiling Professor "You? So the phone call was...?"

"From Clive's phone. The 'meeting him' thing and the 'see you soon' referred to now." said Luke.

"I see." Flora looked at Clive again smiling "What did you do to deserve you?"

"Didn't I tell you?" asked Clive. Flora shook her head and he laughed "You got me to fall head to heels over you, Flora."

"AAAWW!" sighed the crowd. Flora looked at him sweetly. She was craving to kiss him right now, but she had her doubts about that 'like or love' thing. So she only answered:

"I never thought that such a wonderful person like you would be from Earth, really." and she hugged him, hoping that he wouldn't notice her doubts about him. He held her closely and tightly, never wanting to let go.

"I missed you, Flora." whispered Clive "I promise that I'll never let you be alone ever again."

"As long as you're by my side," said she looking at him lovingly "everything will be alright."

Clive used a hand to indicate a girl with dark and brown to come and give him his flower bunch, which she did immediately and without hesitating. He broke the hug and held the bunch behind him.

He grinned at Flora "You know, there's something like to your beauty actually." Flora blushed scarlet red.

"Maybe... a bunch of roses full of thorns?" asked she.

Clive pretended to laugh "Ha, ha, ha. Always with too much modesty." he took his bunch and showed it between them "Here it is!"

"Hey, aren't these from Farella's Garden?" asked Flora amazed by the etiquette "They're expensive, you know!"

"Don't worry, they won't steal your beauty." said he laughing along some people more.

"All of this... I don't deserve not even the half of this." said Flora touched by the amount of kindness.

"You deserve much more, Flora." said he smiling with love at her "Everything you have done for me - no, let me correct myself. Everything you did for us in the past, we needed to thank you somehow."

"I haven't done anything very useful..." said Flora a little bit ashamed.

"You have. Believe me: taking me out from the shadows to be with you was incredible."

"Oh Clive..." she got on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek, to thank him for his overwhelming sweetness towards her.

"And now, Saint Mystère deserves a wonderful welcome party!" yelled Clive to everybody. The crowd became excited and cheered like crazy "Let's start everything!"

In a few minutes, the quiet town had become a party place, full of noise and cheering. It was definitely a happiness day. But away from that ambient, Flora sat on a bench, just between two lams.

Her head was looking upwards, and her arms were stretched out on the part where you lean backwards, just as she was doing. Her eyes searched for a star that shone more than the others. Just as they shone, Flora still had a question to be answered:

Did Clive Dove like her or love her? She found concentration on the ground.

This rebuilding thing had made her even more confused than she already was. In addition, that touching details of the flowers was something that you'd do if you deeply loved someone, right?

But she still had doubts... he didn't talk to her so much when they could. Also, he could have told her that he wasn't cheating on her - it seemed obvious that she thought that way, who wouldn't? Not that she needed him to tell her, though.

Anyway, Flora wouldn't be able to look at him after all. How? He had done far so much for her, and she? Nothing. The bill thing seemed little compared to this, although she thought it was a huge deal before.

Flora looked up again to the black sky with white small dots. She put her arms on her lap, trying to seem calmer than she was. She should consult it with someone that could help her _'I don't see any God out there. Where's he when we need him?'_

Flora sighed. She didn't have option: she would have to ask Clive herself. But how? After how many things he has done for her, she should do anything but complain. After all, the thing was seeming to be thankful, which she truthfully was. But a question like that was putting their relationship in danger - too much danger.

But she still loved him, that's for sure.

"So, what are you doing all alone here?" Flora looked forward to see a surpised Clive.

"Oh, hey!" greeted she somehow tired.

"Tired?" asked he taking a seat by her.

"Yes... it was a day full of emotions..." said she.

"It was." said he sighing tired too.

"How come?"

"Because I got to see you again, and it was so difficult to finish this." said he proudly.

"I am so thankful, Clive." smiled she "But you shouldn't have done this. You took 'love' to the next level."

Clive chuckled and smirked "That's how you see it, eh?"

Flora's eyes widened "Well, not completely..."

"Why?" asked he.

"I am not sure yet-" Clive laughed "What are you laughing at?"

"I already knew this would happen." said he "So Luke screwed up, didn't he?"

"I am not sure..." muttered she "I don't know yet."

"Don't worry, Luke told me everything." smiled Clive. Flora looked at him shocked.

"He did?!"

"Yes. At first I wanted to kill him, since I knew you are very insecure." explained Clive "But I realized that it wasn't worth it afterwards."

"Mainly, because he wasn't the one who told me that." Flora smirked and Clive gasped "No, really, the Professor did. And he didn't even tell me it wasn't true."

"That's weird, but anyway," said Clive "I am surprised you believed it."

"Why?" Flora was the one to gasp this time "You planned it?"

"What? No!" exclaimed he "I knew something was going on."

"How?"

"Because you didn't kiss me once. I know you so much, Flora." said he chuckling.

"I was dying to do that." she sighed "But I still don't know what do you feel towards me."

"I thought you did." said Clive confused.

"I already told you I didn't." said she. She looked forward "So could you answer me?"

"Flora, look at what I have done for you, look at those flowers by you, and look at me." she looked at him and he cupped her cheek "This is how anyone looks at the person they love."

"Then..." she sniffed a little bit "You do love me?"

"Of course I do, who wouldn't?" said Clive smiling. Flora hugged him tightly "You're getting used to hug me, aren't you?"

"More or less." said she laughing. She broke the hug.

"Now, why don't we join the others and dance a little bit?" asked Clive taking her hand and getting up "Let's go!"

And he started running "Clive, slow down!

_**[An hour later...]**_

"I haven't been in a party like this one in my life." said Clive.

"Are you sure you'll be able to take her? You look tired!" asked Luke closing the house's door for him.

"Yes, don't worry. She isn't heavy at all!" said he "And it's not a long track."

An asleep Flora was resting on Clive's back, snoozing softly with silent breaths and movements "I never knew Flora danced as well as she did, really."

"Me neither." said Luke amazed "No wonder why she's already asleep!"

"She is good at anything she wants to, isn't she?" asked the Professor.

"Well, she's not good at... ehm..." started Luke.

"See? The Professor's always right!" Clive laughed. He looked at the sleeping beauty on his arms, and smiled.

"I am happy you are back, Clive." said Luke grinning "Flora missed you."

"I know." said Clive "That's the thing that bothered me the most."

"Well, let's go home." said the Professor smiling.

"Yes! I am as tired as Flora!" said Luke faking a yawn.

Clive entered the car carefully trying to keep Flora asleep. He leant backwards not facing the car and put Flora on a seat. He then entered the car just by the other side, sitting by Flora "Let's go!"

The Professor set up the car and minutes later, he turned on the radio.

Clive looked aimlessly at the window as he was deep in thought. He had worked so much on this project, and he felt proud of his result. And just by seeing Flora's face, everything was worth the hard work. The way she smiled when they saw each other, and how much did he miss her...

What hurt him the most was not seeing her for weeks or months, because he had been gone for too much time. And because of him, Flora had sleeping problems, according to the Professor. He knew that he was risking their relationship, but he truly wanted to see her smile, again. And he already knew that she'd think he was cheating on her, but who wouldn't? He should have cared a little bit more about her, not the project. But after all, it was worth it.

A bump on the road drifted out Clive from his thoughts and made Flora wake up "Huh...?"

"Hey, sleep again, it was just a bump." said Clive sweetly and kissing her forehead.

"Okay..." Flora closed her eyes and smiled, knowing that she would have a nice sleep.

Because she had something to dream about now.

_**[Author's note]:**_

This took me far so much time! I am so tired right now: 0:08, midnight, so yeah. And this took me lots of hours (maybe even a day) to finish. I am slow u_u'

Songfic sequel I decided to do for **_Her Sacrifice _**not so long ago. I had the idea stuck in my head, but I was busy. And yeah, I don't know how do I manage to do these Clive/Flora things so long, really. I guess that they have more plots than the other couples I have written about.

I don't know if I'll do any other sequel for this one, maybe a final one... I dunno, I have to think about it.

Forgive any spelling mistake, but I am Spanish, it's not easy.

And Flora was out of character, I know, but I had to do that - it was My Sacrifice (heh)

Liked, want a sequel? Then review please! I don't know if I will keep on writing these, and any review helps a lot n_n'

PD: I love Lady Antebellum, that's why I put this song. And well... also because that ''Oh baby I need you now...'' that Flora seemed to say in her weird dream. And I didn't like this sweet-drama thing but... heh n_n'


End file.
